Seu 17º Aniversário
by ariiuu
Summary: Em alguns dias a jornada Pirata do garoto de sardas iniciaria. Mas ao mesmo tempo via-se perante um dilema. Primeiro Ace x Makino do Fanfiction Net :


**Seu 17º aniversário**

_Em alguns dias a jornada Pirata do garoto de sardas iniciaria. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele se via perante um dilema. Primeiro Ace x Makino do Fanfiction Net :]_

* * *

><p>"Luffy, depressa! Amarre estas coisas no lugar onde ordenei. Já estamos aqui há mais de três horas e você não fez nada direito!" Dadan protestava, enroscada por vários barbantes com bexigas presas, e que a mesma tentava pregar nos cantos das paredes. Já Luffy, fazia que questão de achar que a organização de uma festa de aniversário era a hora mais propícia para uma de suas aventuras alienadas.<p>

"Ahahaha, fico imaginando como seria enfrentar uma múmia repleta de ataduras." O garoto corria de um lado para o outro eufórico, estourando várias bexigas, até finalmente tropeçar naquele montante de barbantes enrolados e dar de cara no chão. O atrito entre ambos gerou um galo na testa e ele reclamava palavreados estranhos.

"Eu avisei," Dadan mal pensava, quando rápidos passos podiam ser ouvidos pelos bandidos das montanhas dentro da cabana.

"Chefe!"

Dogura adentrava na cabana, totalmente ofegante e falava com dificuldade. "Não o encontramos...Em nenhum lugar-!"

"O quê?" Os olhos de Dadan arregalaram facilmente e automaticamente todos começaram a correr de um lado para o outro.

"O que vamos fazer...Se ele chegar antes da hora? Temos que mantê-lo ocupado...Até o horário!" Dogura falava com desespero, como se Garp estivesse prestes a chegar para dar um corretivo naqueles que deixaram seu neto escapar antes do próximo navio de guerra da marinha onde o vice-almirante viajava até finalmente desembarcar na ilha de Dawn e rumar para no monte Corvo.

"Seus incompetentes! Como deixaram que ele escapasse?"

"Não se preocupem, ele não vai chegar aqui antes do anoitecer."Luffy sorria marotamente.

Com os braços cruzados, a líder dos bandidos arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando atentamente para o garoto. Logo uma veia formou-se na testa da mesma e finalmente uma feição de fúria surgiu. Passando alguns segundos, ela finalmente abriu a boca para falar.

"Luffy..."

Uma longa pausa foi feita até que todos compreendessem a verdadeira razão.

"Por quê você não guardou segredo?" Dadan gritou tão alto que mal dava tempo de todos saírem do local. De longe era possível ouvir Luffy clamando por socorro, quando por fim, todos suspiravam aliviados em saber que Ace não chegaria antes de sua festa surpresa, isto porque seu irmão mais novo tinha sérios problemas em guardar segredos.

* * *

><p>O sol começava a se pôr e Ace se encontrava sentado num galho de uma grande árvore na floresta. De lá, era possível ver o Terminal Cinza. Todas aquelas humildes pessoas revirando o lixo continuamente na esperança de encontrar objetos que pudessem ser reciclados. A tradicional festa de virada do ano no Reino de Goa rendeu uma quantidade escassa de materiais que por motivos banais logo foram descartados pelos nobres. Ano novo. Vida nova. Móveis novos. Roupas novas e etc. Mas nada daquilo importava para ele. Era o primeiro dia do ano e também seu aniversário, mas diferente dos anteriores, aquele era <em>especial<em>. Perdera a conta das vezes que contou os dias para que aquele momento chegasse. Estava tão perto de dar o primeiro passo para sua jornada, tão perto que lhe batia uma melancolia incompreensível. Também pudera. Estava prestes a sair da ilha e do monte Corvo para sempre. Deixaria Luffy, Dadan e os outros para seguir em frente e realizar seu grande sonho. Viver livremente, fazer com que todos reconhecessem sua existência e também com que seu nome ecoasse por todos os oceanos do mundo. Ele partiria. Não havia nada que lhe fizesse deixar de pensar dessa forma. Mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo ele sabia que restava algo. Tal lhe incomodava de uma forma que fazia brotar um mau humor inconfortável e indecifrável até mesmo para ele. Uma incógnita prestes a lhe tirar do sério e fazer com que socasse qualquer um que aparecesse diante de si naquele exato momento. Ele pensava seriamente se deveria aparecer naquela tão indiscreta festa surpresa.

"Por quê aquele bastardo não disse antes que fariam esta porcaria de festa?" Ele se via obrigado a comparecer, por mais que seu mau humor falasse mais alto e dissesse que não deveria se envolver naquela bagunça. Cedo ou tarde Garp apareceria e ele não poderia perder tempo, caso contrário, o velhote lhe impediria de partir e então, todos os seus planos iriam por água abaixo.

* * *

><p>Na vila Fuusha, Makino fechava o bar mais cedo. O prefeito que acompanhava a movimentação da vila devido à quantidade de turistas dirigia-se até a garota de cabelos verdes escuros e notava que a mesma carregava uma sacola nas mãos.<p>

"Não creio que você vai para aquele lugar à essa hora... É perigoso. Há muitos bandidos rondando a vila e a floresta," Dizia em tom de reprovação.

"Não posso deixar de levar o presente do Ace-Kun. E também prometi ao Luffy que iria." Makino estava diferente. Talvez um pouco mais elegante que o comum, dispensando seu tradicional uniforme. Cabelos soltos, leve maquiagem, uma camisa de manga comprida, calça e sandálias.

O prefeito balançou a cabeça, mais uma vez reprovando a decisão de Makino. Ele realmente não sabia o que Garp faria se soubesse que Ace logo partiria da ilha para seguir um sonho, que ao ver dele, era totalmente desnecessário.

"Então, até logo prefeito!" Makino acenava e sorria como de costume. Andava em passos longos, pois anoiteceria e a escuridão dificultaria sua ida até o monte Corvo.

"Eu sei que ele vem. Esperem um poucos mais!" Luffy tentava acalmar Dadan e os bandidos que esperavam impacientemente o retorno de Ace. Mas ele não havia aparecido.

"Ingrato. Isso sim que ele é. Está na cara que ele zombaria da nossa festa surpresa." Dadan reclamava convicta que Ace não apareceria. Talvez ele quisesse ficar só e isto ela entendia, mas passava uma impressão contrária diante dos outros. Ela tentava manter sua pose intacta, mas que logo seria quebrada.

"Por ora, vamos nos vingar acabando com toda a comida. Já que ele nos fez esta desfeita!"

"M-Mas!"

"Calado Luffy! Sei melhor do que ninguém que você está louco para atacar essa tonelada de carne. Está servido. Pode comer." Dadan deu ordens para todos devorarem tudo antes que Ace chegasse. Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, ela não o perdoaria. Não porque o mesmo não havia aparecido, mas porque no fundo, ela não desejava sua partida.

* * *

><p>Havia se passado mais de quatro horas. Ace sequer tinha visto o tempo voar. E eis que o céu tornou-se escuro e nele havia muitas nuvens. Até mais do que o normal, ele constatava quando olhara fixamente para o céu e se via perdido no fulgor dos fortes trovões. Ele teria de sair logo dali, se não quisesse ficar ensopado por causa da tempestade que estava prestes a cair. Enquanto se preparava para pular de cima da árvore em que passara mais da metade do dia, foi interrompido por gritos femininos. Automaticamente seu corpo enrijeceu. Decidiu dar um tempo antes de pular da árvore, pois queria confirmar o que acabara ouvir. Não dando outra, novamente ele ouviu o grito, e dessa vez mais forte que o anterior. Ace franziu o cenho e apertou os punhos. Ali, era possível notar que seus instintos ampliavam-se. Em questões de segundos, já havia pulado da árvore e procurou manter-se o mais alerta possível. Analisou o ambiente e rumou para a direção de onde vinham os gritos. Em lentos passos, Ace se deslocava através dos galhos das árvores até mirar seus alvos. Espantou-se no que vira. Um homem que carregava um símbolo pirata no braço direito que ele jamais esqueceria. O símbolo do pirata Bluejam. Mas eles não haviam sido mortos no incêndio há mais de seis anos no Terminal Cinza? O que estava acontecendo ali? Como se não bastasse, o bastardo estava agredindo e assediando Makino.<p>

Já era tempo de saber que raios aconteceu com aquela tripulação e salvar sua amiga das garras do dito infeliz. Ace saiu por trás dos galhos onde se escondia, surpreendo a garota e o suposto pirata.

"Hmm-!" Era o máximo que Makino conseguia exprimir diante da situação em que se encontrava.

"Eu não sabia que ainda existiam ogros nessa floresta." Referindo-se a aparência disforme do homem que mantinha um dos braços segurando fortemente a cintura de Makino e a mão esquerda abafando os gritos da mesma.

"Ora, quem é você garotinho? Você sabe com quem está falando?" O homem que mais parecia ser um pirata do bando de Bluejam analisava Ace, quando se deu conta, já estava rindo.

"Gahehahahehahahehaha"¹ Continuava segurando Makino e ironizou Ace mentalmente até soltar o verbo.

"O que um garoto mirrado como você faz a essa hora na floresta? Se não quiser morrer saia já daqui. Darei um trato nesta belezinha que se atreveu a andar desprotegida por estas bandas."

O sujeito a apertou contra si e a mesma soltou mais um grito abafado em reprovação.

Ace passou a correr rapidamente. O bandido empurrou Makino na mesma hora para confrontá-lo.

Ace mal conseguiu pensar no que de fato faria, que, quando deu por si, já tinha desferido um soco fronteiro fazendo o mesmo voar contra uma árvore de tronco espesso. O impacto foi tão forte, que vários pássaros noturnos que permaneciam no alto da árvore deixaram os galhos imediatamente diante do choque.

Makino sobressaltou-se pelo que via. "Quando foi que ele ficou tão forte assim?" Se fosse medir sua força pelo que viu há anos atrás, podia afirmar com grande convicção que o mesmo garoto para quem deu aulas de etiqueta evoluiu de tal forma que perdera a noção dos limites da força humana.

"Você está bem?" Ace nem sequer virou para encará-la. Seus olhos continuaram focados no sujeito que há poucos segundos atrás estava a assediando. Seu olhar de desdém surpreendeu a jovem que não conseguia assimilar direito o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela nunca o vira lutando contra um inimigo real. Esta seria a primeira vez. Estava assustada. Não que isto fosse sua primeira experiência desagradável com piratas, mas vê-lo diante daquela gana, era incrivelmente assustador.

"Ace-Kun... Estou bem," Afirmava com voz trêmula.

"Afaste-se." Os olhos de Ace emanavam repugnância pelo sujeito. Makino correu para trás de uma das árvores e passou a observar tudo de longe.

"Você... Só pode ser... Um daqueles malditos garotos que circulavam por estas florestas... Na época do Bluejam" Desencostava da árvore em que se chocou, tirando um punhal da bainha pendurada na calça.

Ace franziu o cenho diante do que ouviu. Se ele mencionou sobre ele, Luffy e Sabo então os conheciam. Mas Ace não estava familiarizado com sua aparência grotesca, pois na época em que trabalhou para o bando de Bluejam, fez questão de decorar a cara de cada um deles, não por obrigação, mas por seus instintos de defesa e desconfiança.

"É claro que você não me conhece, garoto." O pirata olhava seu reflexo pelo punhal que segurava.

"Então quem é você?" O olhar de Ace era extremamente intimidador, como se o sujeito tivesse a obrigação de lhe responder na mesma hora.

"O novo capitão dos piratas do Bluejam... Ou melhor... Capitão dos piratas de Koriko." O sujeito dizia orgulhosamente, esperando que Ace estremecesse diante de sua revelação.

"Koriko?"

"Sim."

"Tinha que ser..." Ace fechou os olhos e balançava a cabeça em reprovação.

"Gehehahahehahaheha... Se sabe quem sou, é melhor correr, pois hoje não estou para brincadei-"

"Tinha que ser um palhaço como você para ter um nome de derrotado que lhe caísse tão bem." A recém frase de Ace hostilizando o tal pirata que se autoproclamava tão forte, o fez literalmente ter vontade de soca-lo o suficiente para apagar todas as memórias horríveis que tivera daquela época com Luffy e de como suas ações nojentas, principalmente as com sua amiga que agora estava atrás das árvores os observando, lhe causavam ânsia. Alguém tinha que dar um jeito neste cara e isto tinha de ser feito por ele.

"Preparado para dar adeus à sua vida miserável de pirata aqui?"

"O que está dizendo, seu pirralh-"

Ace nem lhe deu tempo de terminar a frase. Partiu para o ataque sem chances de defesa, com uma sessão infinita de fortes golpes e numa velocidade incrível. "De onde vinha tanta força?" Foi a única coisa que o bizarro pirata pôde pensar, antes de cair derrotado no chão.

"Espere, não me mate. Podemos fazer um trato, o que acha?" O sujeito clamava desesperado, olhando de um lado para o outro tentando achar alguma brecha para fugir.

Vários trovões caíam próximos dali. A tempestade enfim chegava. As gotas espalhavam-se fortemente pelo local. O temporal molhou em menos de um minuto, tudo que se encontrava por ali.

Ace se aproximava lentamente. Seus passos podiam ser ouvidos em ecos, como se um evento apocalíptico estivesse prestes a acontecer. Os clarões provocados pelos trovões e a escuridão que voltava após frações de segundos tornaram os olhos dele tão negros como trevas implorando por mais escuridão em meio ao um abismo. Era onde ele se encontrava agora. Lembrou-se que nunca havia matado alguém, mas talvez a inevitável experiência lhe servisse naquele exato momento. Sabia que era capaz de fazê-lo se tivesse uma _chance_, e como aquela não havia encontrado.

"Por favor-!" O pirata passou a implorar com palavras tão covardes e baixas que lhe dava náuseas. Foi quando o pegou pelo colarinho e elevou seu corpo, prestes a lhe dar um golpe de misericórdia. O sujeito agarrou a mão de Ace, tentando tirá-la da garganta que implorava por ar.

"Ace-Kun!" Makino segurou o braço de Ace por impulso. Ele nem mesmo a viu se aproximando.

"Não faça isso!"

Ace desviou o rosto para encará-la. Quando seus olhos se encontraram finalmente caiu em si. Era como se tivesse sido despertado de um pesadelo. Os olhos dela expressavam a realidade em que vivia naquele momento. Quando se deu conta do toque e gesto de Makino que naquela hora o fazia instantaneamente sair de seu transe, ao mesmo tempo pôde apreciar algo distinto na mesma. O encontro de olhares durou alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para que ele percebesse um suposto fascínio por ela, profundo, inebriante e fortemente narcótico, que não havia tal explicação. Ace desviou o rosto em frustração. Um tanto constrangido e ao mesmo tempo extasiado. Teve sua postura subitamente relaxada e ele se questionava do porquê de tudo aquilo. Rapidamente colocou o sujeito no chão, que respirava com dificuldades.

Makino finalmente deixou de segurar o braço dele. Fechou os olhos tristemente, e não pôde deixar de estranhar suas reações. Aquele não parecia o bom garoto para quem levou roupas, deu aulas de comportamento e cozinhou. Ela queria realmente saber o que estava acontecendo, mas suspeitava do que poderia ser. Era um fardo um pouco grande que ele carregaria daqui pra frente. Ela poderia lhe dizer para desistir de seu sonho, mas isto era algo que já corria em suas veias. Sua alma ansiava pelo mar mais que qualquer outra coisa. Em seu sangue havia tal prova disto. Não havia como desconsiderar algo mais forte que si mesmo. E ele também estava ciente disto. Talvez por um tempo ficasse deprimido porque sabia que em breve perderia coisas que conquistou com dificuldades e se sentia vazio, mas que logo este espaço seria preenchido por uma satisfação pessoal que a futura vida de pirata lhe daria. As aventuras que sempre sonhou, o modo como viveria no meio das pessoas, as batalhas que enfrentaria, os companheiros que conheceria. Tudo isto se mantinha forte dentro de si e ele teria de esquecer por ora o que viveu na ilha, até que pudesse se recuperar dessa fase.

Depois de ficarem minutos perdidos em pensamentos, o covarde pirata já havia fugido. Nem mesmo o forte temporal pareceu intimidar Ace e muito menos Makino. Os dois voltaram a se olhar por um breve instante. A feição de Ace era de tristeza, mas também de acanhamento pelo ocorrido há pouco. Makino compreendia a situação, mas ainda assim decidiu interrompê-lo de seus devaneios, caso contrário ficariam ali por mais tempo.

"Ace-Kun, deveríamos nos abrigar em algum lugar até a tempestade cessar."

"Sim..." Com o rosto cabisbaixo, Ace percebera algo naquele instante.

"O que aconteceu com seu tornozelo?" Perguntava em protesto.

"Bem... Isto foi quando estava sendo perseguida por aquele pirata... Acabei escorregando." Makino sorria simpaticamente como habitual. Qualquer mal que lhe fosse feito podia ser facilmente esquecido. Como ela conseguia tal proeza?

"Nesse caso, não vejo escolha."

Ace agauchou-se e pediu paraque ela subisse. Ela olhou um pouco atônita, mas nas condições em que se encontrava, não haveria outro jeito. Cedeu, e então a mesma teve suas pernas enganchadas na cintura dele. Ace começou a correr. Foi quando ela parou para pensar. O tempo que fizera desde que se viram pela primeira vez. Ace ainda era um garoto de dez anos, que tinha como objetivo principal, ficar mais forte e proteger seu irmão. O sonho de se tornar um grande pirata e a forma como ele expressava isto, era de fato, engraçada. Mas hoje ele estava ali, completando seus dezessete anos e prestes a começar sua nova jornada. Havia crescido o bastante para fazê-lo. Prova disto se encontrava em sua força, coragem e determinação. Qualidades que poucos possuíam. Ele ainda mantinha traços de menino, mas esbanjava uma explícita virilidade.

Atravessaram vários caminhos que Makino não tinha ideia que existissem. Já ele, conhecia toda aquela floresta como a palma de sua mão. Ela se surpreendia com sua agilidade e aptidão, mas teve sua atenção voltada para uma fisgada.

"Aah..."Makino gemia repentinamente.

"O seu tornozelo está doendo?" Ace perguntava atônito.

"Não se preocupe comigo." Ela respondia com um sorriso.

"Certo, mas se me permite..." Levou as mãos até as coxas da mesma apertando-as com mais firmeza. Aumentaria a velocidade até se abrigarem num lugar seguro.

Durante a corrida no meio de um forte temporal na floresta, Ace concluiu que naquele momento suas preocupações dobraram. A primeira era, sua melancolia interna e a segunda... Bem, ele estava carregando Makino e via uma nostálgica cena acontecer mais uma vez: A sensação que sentiu quando lhe viu pela primeira vez. Por mais rotineiro que tenha sido os encontros com ela no decorrer dos anos, porque somente agora ele estava revivendo tudo aquilo? Concluía que sair da ilha e começar a vida como um pirata estava lhe afetando gradativamente em uma grande dose de dúvidas e alguns mistérios. Mistérios que ele sempre quis desvendar sobre as mulheres, sobretudo Makino.

Demoraram por volta de quinze minutos até chegarem. Se suas habilidades com a floresta não fossem consideradas, demorariam pouco mais de quarenta minutos até chegar ao local.

Makino olhou em volta e só depois reparou numa cabana nos galhos da grande árvore á frente. Ela parecia abandonada.

"Vamos lá pra cima." Ace subia cuidadosamente com ela nas costas por uma escada presa no tronco. Quando enfim chegaram, ainda sem entrar na cabana, Ace pediu para que a mesma esperasse do lado de fora. Ele desarmou várias armadilhas. Ela observava tudo em silêncio. A maneira como ele vinha reagindo era um tanto curiosa. Ela mesma não sabia que ele tinha um lado frágil como aquele que presenciou na floresta, mas não ousaria enchê-lo de perguntas como tentativa de conforto de última hora. Caso ele quisesse desabafar, ela estaria lá.

"Acabei." Ele procurava por objetos ao redor. Havia muito tempo que não voltava àquele lugar, e tudo aquilo despertava imensa nostalgia.

"Impressionante, Ace-Kun. Você construiu esta choupana nos galhos dessa árvore?"

"Não fiz isso sozinho. Luffy e Sabo ajudaram."

"Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho!" A garota sorriu gentilmente, mesmo com as roupas encharcadas, o tornozelo torcido e... Bem, só agora ele reparava que ela segurava uma sacola.

Ace observava Makino de forma ávida em desvendar certas condições. Ela lhe ensinara tudo o que sabia sobre comportamento e ele lidaria muito bem com as pessoas quando partisse, dizendo para si mesmo que ela foi uma ótima mentora. Sua personalidade meiga, doce e gentil lhe atraía. Tratava todos muito bem, até mesmo aqueles que não mereciam seu respeito. Não entendia porque agir daquela forma. Não eram todas, é claro. Quando se recordava das mulheres do Reino de Goa, repensava sobre o ser-humano. Mas o fato naquele momento era: Por que Makino estava lá? O que ela fazia na floresta àquela hora?

Quando Ace esticou o braço para acender uma lamparina presa nas paredes da cabana, se deu conta de que sua camisa estava rasgada. Foi quando Makino se aproximou devagar.

"Antes que pergunte o que vim fazer aqui, pegue isto." Makino retirava um pacote da sacola que estava segurando durante todo aquele tempo e logo em seguida lhe entregara.

"Feliz aniversário." Sorriu.

"Ah..." Foi tudo que Ace conseguiu dizer, surpreso em como mais uma vez Makino podia ser uma garota impressionante. Pegou o pacote das mãos dela, abrindo o embrulho. Feito isso, a expressão seguinte foi de surpresa.

"Agora me diga que tipo de mágica você fez?" Ace ria quando terminava de estender uma camisa amarela para o alto².

"Achei que precisaria de uma dessas para começar a nova fase de sua vida" E mais uma vez ela sorria gentilmente.

"Obrigado." Um sorriso terno e angelical como agradecimento. Ele se segurou para não encará-la, pois teve medo de agir por impulso e obedecer a seus pensamentos que pulsavam fortemente. Estes que ele não fazia ideia que poderiam incomodá-lo e força-lo a algo que ele não compreendia, mas evidentemente tentado pela emoção do momento.

* * *

><p>Os trovões não paravam de cair e a tempestade continuava forte e barulhenta. Makino estava sentada. Acabara de tirar as sandálias e apoiava a perna direita numa pequena mesa. Seu tornozelo estava inchando mais e teria de ir direto para o hospital da vila quando a chuva cessasse. A mesma ainda estava com as roupas molhadas.<p>

Ace tinha acabado de acender uma fogueira e as lamparinas em volta da cabana, quando resolveu se aproximar mais uma vez dela.

"Como está se sentindo?" Perguntava enquanto agachava-se para analisar o ferimento dela.

"Considerando apenas que não posso andar direito... Estou bem..." Dessa vez seu sorriso era um pouco forçado. Makino parecia ter toda a situação sob controle através da sua personalidade de garota doce e simpática. Seu autocontrole era suficiente para si e para aqueles que estavam ao seu redor. Até mesmos os mais fortes encontravam forças nela, uma simples e frágil civil, que mal sabia que passava este tipo de impressão. Ainda assim, ela tentava despreocupá-lo de alguma forma.

Ele continuou ali parado, em silêncio e não resistiu ao contemplá-la. Finalmente descobriu o que havia de diferente nela. Não eram os cabelos soltos, ou as roupas molhadas que contornavam seu corpo ameno, nem mesmo a vulnerabilidade física ou sua sensibilidade nata, mas a maneira como seus olhos lhe miravam quando resolvia defrontá-la. Expulsou mais uma vez tais pensamentos concupiscentes a fim de _coagi-lo_. Procurou ter sua atenção voltada para a lesão no tornozelo direito, quando por fim segurou-o para analisar o local inchado. Ele podia se julgar perito em ferimentos como aquele, afinal, treinou durante anos e sofreu vários ferimentos possíveis. Passou o polegar suavemente pela parte saliente arredondada da tíbia.

"Ahh..." Ela gemeu como resposta. Mas não sabia se este foi por causa do toque delicado ou simplesmente porque ceder aos cuidados dele lhe causava contentamento. O fato era que ela confiava plenamente nele. O considerava como um irmão mais novo. Os sentimentos que sentia por ele eram semelhantes aos que sentia por Luffy. Os irmãos, apesar de desconhecerem os bons costumes familiares, eram boas pessoas.

"Vou te deixar no hospital da vila assim que a tempestade passar." No mesmo instante, Ace levantou e rumou para o canto do cômodo onde estavam, jogando mais lenha na fogueira.

"Não se preocupe. Logo daremos um jeito nisso." Ela virou o rosto para uma das janelas da cabana e ficou observando a chuva cair por um tempo. Movida pelo cansaço, levou a mão direita até a nuca, friccionando os dedos entre a mesma em notórios sinais de tensão e fadiga. Quando virou o rosto para a direção onde Ace estava, percebeu que ele acabara de tirar a camisa rasgada.

"Hn," Foi o que ele disse por reflexo.

Makino sorriu em resposta. Um ponto de interrogação surgiu na cabeça de Ace.

"Hmmm..." Deu uma longa pausa antes de retornar. "Ace-Kun realmente cresceu muito!" Gracejava quando lhe observava, mas discretamente. "Tenho certeza que você arrancará muitos suspiros femininos por onde passar." Ela dizia naturalmente. Nenhum olhar mal-intencionado. Nenhuma _demonstração _de acanhamento ou algo do tipo. Ela se sentia a vontade com o mesmo, e fazer apologia às insinuações do gênero era algo que ela podia fazer livremente.

Já Ace, sentiu o rosto ruborizar mediante a tal frase.

"Bem... Não é melhor você se trocar?" Tentava desconversar para disfarçar a timidez em relação a conversas que englobam 'garotas que futuramente suspirariam por ele'. Não era nisso que ele realmente pensava. Talvez se soubesse sobre o que ele andava sentindo por ela ultimamente, poderia comprometê-lo de alguma forma. E ele não queria que isto acontecesse. Mas até quando isto iria durar?

"Eu não tenho outra roupa a não ser essa. Estou bem assim. Não se preocupe comigo."

O sorriso costumeiro já era um hábito. Mas Ace não pareceu satisfeito somente com aquilo. Lançou um olhar de reprovação. Em seguida, virou e mirou a fogueira. O olhar reflexivo e consternado ficava cada vez mais evidente. Makino percebeu, quando decidiu se levantar da cadeira, com dificuldades, perguntando-se diversas vezes se era a hora de conversarem sobre o assunto, mas foi interrompida por um relâmpago que caíra há poucos metros dali. O sobressalto por parte do barulho e o clarão fizeram instintivamente Ace correr no mesmo instante e envolver Makino em seus braços, forçando-os para o chão, conseqüentemente protegendo-a, fazendo com que caísse por cima dele.

Makino desviava atentamente o olhar para todos os cantos da cabana. A respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado podiam ser sentidos por ele, que continuou a segurá-la firme. Temeu que ela mais uma vez se machucasse. A expressão de susto diante da recém-comoção levou-a a manter os olhos fixados para o alto. O contato com ela era provocante e apetecível de tal forma que ligeiramente seus olhos foram direcionados para seus lábios. Estes bem definidos, carminados, deixando-o aos poucos... _Desvariado_. Como se não bastasse ser tentado por lábios, entorpeceu-se diante da fragrância dela. O mesmo aroma que sentia sempre quando se encontrava próximo dela. Ele tentou, com todas as suas forças se afastar e espantar todos os pensamentos que lhe instigou com mais intensidade, e pela primeira vez na vida, ele conseguiu e então, fugiu. Não era algo que se orgulhava, pessoalmente falando. Se Luffy ou até mesmo Sabo soubessem de tal feito, eles ririam. Seu maior e mais temível inimigo era muito mais fraco, não tinha nenhuma habilidade no quesito luta e ainda por cima era do sexo feminino.

Quando fez menção de se levantar, seus olhos encontram os dela novamente. A troca de olhares, um pouco mais considerável que os anteriores, renderam mais uma vez um notável rosto ruborizado. Ace o desviou, constrangido. Por mais que Makino fosse frágil, ela era a mais propícia a lhe amedrontar, causando certo acovardamento diante de circunstâncias como essas.

"Ace-Kun..."Ela dizia um pouco mais baixo que o comum juntamente com sua expressão afável e inocente. Como ele fugiria diante de tal visão privilegiada, digna e extremamente aprazível? Tratou de prestar atenção a todos os detalhes e principalmente em cada palavra que ela diria.

"S-Sim...?" A face avermelhada era cada vez mais notável. Sardas entravam em contraste com a pele enrubescida, refletindo aspectos engraçados no mesmo. Ele gritava obscenidades mentalmente pela frustração em deixá-la ver parte de sua fraqueza. Ele considerava tudo aquilo como 'fraqueza'. Ela podia não ligar, ou simplesmente soltar um comentário audacioso mais tarde para coagi-lo. Passou a fitar o teto como refúgio do inevitável acanhamento.

Ela permaneceu em seu estado formoso e de longe afoito, até continuar falando.

"Acho que..." Levou a mão fechada aos lábios, tentando esconder o riso. "Tsc... Desculpe-me... Acho que escolhi a hora errada para isso." E passou a rir baixo. Ace ficou sem entender. Ele custava acreditar que ela estava rindo de suas expressões embaraçosas por causa da proximidade de ambos.

"Ah-h..." Ainda perplexo pelo que via em sua frente, levantou-a e em seguida sentou ao lado dela. Sua feição zangada despertava mais riso em Makino.

"Você vai contar para Luffy e os outros sobre isto?"

Ela o olhou de canto de olho. "De verdade? Não... Porém..."

Porém? Ela exigiria algo? Quando foi que Makino se tornou tão mesquinha? O que ela pediria em troca? Antes que a mesma pudesse lhe impor qualquer condição, Ace já se via num dilema, propriamente dito, distorcendo ideias e construindo insanidades. Qual seria o estrago que uma mulher poderia lhe causar? Segundo Sabo, Ace era um garoto que pensava e falava coisas precipitadas, caso algo inesperado acontecesse. Mas foi surpreendido.

"Quando vai partir?"

Houve uma pausa fatal dos pensamentos alienados, quando resolveu virar o rosto para encará-la.

"Ahh... Sobre isto..." Diante da sentença, agora ele entendia o que o 'porém' significava. Sabo realmente tinha razão. Ele precisava lidar com isto, caso contrário teria problemas futuros. E ele sabia que talvez fosse a hora de se abrir com alguém... Quem melhor que Makino para ajudá-lo com isto? Ela estava lá, disposta a confortá-lo e lhe transmitir forças se necessário.

"Daqui a alguns dias..." Ele dizia receoso. Ela sorriu, mas diferente dos outros, era um sorriso satisfeito. E então, era chegada a hora de conversarem sobre o que assombrava Ace, antes de sua partida.

* * *

><p>Amanheceu. Quando terminaram de ter a conversa que Ace tanto precisava, a tempestade cessou e ambos foram direto para o hospital da vila Fuusha. Makino ficou alguns dias sem andar, mas quando se recuperou, resolveu visitar Ace na véspera de sua partida. Partiu para o monte Corvo, para a cabana de Dadan.<p>

Se aproximando da cabana, pôde ouvir vários gritos alarmantes. Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com o tumulto. Dadan estava desarrumando as coisas de Ace para a viagem. Os bandidos tentavam repreendê-la, enquanto Luffy tentava acalmar o irmão.

"Você não pode fazer o que bem entender com meus pertences!" Ace gritava totalmente alterado.

"Não é o seu couro que Garp vai retirar quando descobrir que você partiu!" Ela gritava mais alto.

Makino assistia a cena com uma gota na testa. De repente teve a brilhante ideia que poderia acabar de uma vez por todas com os conflitos pré-partida de Ace.

"Bem, que tal se fizéssemos um banquete de despedida para o Ace-Kun? Prometo que desta vez vou caprichar!" Makino e seu bom e velho sorriso terno que acalma o mais feroz rei dos mares. Figuradamente falando. Mal terminava a frase e todos já estavam babando.

Ace sorriu para Makino como agradecimento. Mas este era um sorriso que ela nunca tinha presenciado nele antes. Uma expressão que transbordava confiança e carisma. Características que um verdadeiro pirata deveria ter. Ela ficou extremamente contente com a comprovação de suas teses, sobre que apartir de agora, Ace esbanjava sua aura demasiada corajosa, envolvente, extremamente infantil e ao mesmo tempo viril. Seu verdadeiro e íntegro caráter. Ela também diria palavras incentivadoras para ele mais tarde.

O banquete ficou pronto. Houve as costumeiras brigas de Luffy e Ace em relação à quantidade de comida. Os bandidos, mais uma vez surpresos em como os dois podiam comer tanto e de uma só vez. Dadan choramingando no canto da cabana sobre a partida de Ace. Makino apartando as brigas. E assim foi o dia de todos.

O tempo logo passou e todos resolveram sair para o ponto mais alto do monte Corvo para ver o pôr-do-sol.

"Makino, você vai fazer um banquete de despedida para mim também?" Luffy corria atrás de da garota e a rodeava sem parar, totalmente eufórico. Estavam a caminho do topo da montanha.

"Certamente, Luffy!" Ela segurava o riso e se perguntava de onde ele tirava tanto apetite. Em meio tempo, retirou o lenço que lhe cobria a cabeça e soltou o rabo de cavalo, deixando os cabelos soltos.

"Então esse banquete terá que ser maior que o do Ace!" Ria descaradamente enquanto olhava para a cara irritada do irmão que se segurava para não lhe dar uma bofetada.

Enquanto Luffy corria apressadamente para alcançar os outros, Ace segurou a mão de Makino.

"Vamos por aqui" A puxou, sem chances de resposta. Rapidamente conduziu-a por um caminho diferente, em meio a tantas árvores. Por fim, chegaram ao topo da montanha e vislumbraram uma extrema paisagem. Todo o cenário abaixo agregava ao pôr-do-sol e seu límpido horizonte uma das mais belas já vistas por ambos.

"A natureza é realmente graciosa..." Os olhos de Makino resplandeceram rapidamente com o fulgor dos raios solares, tornando-os instantaneamente mais claros. Ace podia escolher facilmente qual visão lhe fascinara mais. Ainda que estivesse diante da mais bela e imprescindível obra de arte, ele declarava facilmente que a divindade mais bela do mundo, era com certeza ela. Uma garota gentil, dona do sorriso mais doce e sereno. Digna de uma beleza única, distinta de todas as outras. Naquele momento, ela podia ser associada como uma das coisas que mais ansiava, comparando-a com o mesmo desejo que sentira pelo mar.

"Ace-Kun?" Makino perguntava, suspendendo tais pensamentos do mesmo. Resolveu fita-la. Seriedade corria entre os olhos dele. Ela não entendeu tal expressão. Ele se pôs de frente a ela.

"Hm?" sua feição despreocupada porém transpassando indiscrição mediante a repentina proximidade de ambos foi rapidamente substituída por olhos arregalados durante um súbito movimento audaz de Ace. O delicado toque dos lábios dele nos dela lhe causou uma efêmera perturbação de início. Mas ela se convenceu em frações de segundos que isto realmente tinha de acontecer. Ela era sua primeira e grande paixão. Ele estava partindo. Ela não sabia quando se veriam outra vez. Ele precisava desta experiência. Decidiu deixar se levar. O beijo durou breves segundos. Tudo o que ele mais queria era o apreciar o doce sabor daquela que admirava como a mais bela mulher em todo mundo, e também a mais amável de todas. Seu toque afetuoso, propenso à deleitosa sensação de paz que sentia somente quando estava com ela, lhe instigara a um abraço, este que transmitia um calor aconchegante. Não havia constrangimento nem mesmo arrependimento quando o beijo se desfez. Ela estava envolvida mais uma vez pelos braços dele. Ele podia sentir mais uma vez a fragrância particular dela. Ela sentiu o coração dele bater mais rápido, então ele se afastou e tocou-lhe a face, sentindo o toque de porcelana da pele alva. Ela desviou o olhar para o pôr-do-sol. O vento soprou e uma de suas mexas foi consequentemente movida para frente de seu rosto. Ele levou a mexa para trás da orelha dela, sorrindo para a mesma logo em seguida. E por fim, ele pôde contemplar mais uma vez seu adorável sorriso como resposta.

Após todas as sessões de sensações agradáveis, Ace se afastou de Makino, dando alguns passos para frente, ficando de costas para a mesma.

"Pode esperar e ficar orgulhosa." Makino inclinou a cabeça em expressão de dúvida. Foi quando ele desviou os olhos para a mesma. Um olhar vigoroso e otimista. Um sorriso de canto destemido, demasiado atraente e completamente insinuante.

"_Farei meu nome ecoar até os céus_..." Completou.

"Esperarei ansiosa por este dia..." Aproximou-se, ficando ao lado dele. Ambos admirando o pôr-do-sol, o último dele na ilha de Dawn. Makino já não sabia mais se estava sendo indevidamente complacente com Ace, mesmo depois do que acontecera com ambos. Mas o que realmente importava naquele momento era estar o mais perto possível dele. Perto para dizer que estaria torcendo por sua tão esperada façanha pirata.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em>¹Risadas bizarras de One Piece você encontra aqui xD<em>

²Quem lembra da roupa que Ace estava usando quando partiu da ilha? Resolvi usar esta peça de roupa para tornar as coisas mais interessantes entre eles :]

**Ultimamente estou triste pela falta de fanfics deste personagem tão carismático que é o nosso grande Portgas D. Ace. Claro que há muitos personagens bons em One Piece, mas não podemos esquecer os mais marcantes. Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic. Futuramente estou pensando em escrever aleatórios capítulos da rotina dos mugiwaras, de alguns supernova e outros personagens interessantes que não são usados por alguns autores. Tudo regado de comédia e romance (Ships totalmente inesperados). Estou cortando o drama, pois não sou tão fã deste gênero. Prefiro escrever sobre as coisas boas da vida xD**

**E é isso. Mandem Reviews se não for dar muito trabalho :3**

- _ariiuu_


End file.
